1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone ringing signal generators and, more particularly, to the control of such generators from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide carrier-derived telephone subscriber circuits, it is necessary to provide ringing signals to remote subscribers over the carrier link. In the copending application of T. N. Rao and R. Toumani, Ser. No. 638,151, filed of even date herewith, there is disclosed a ringing generator which can be controlled from the telephone central office by interrupting the carrier signal at the ringing signal rate. The present invention is concerned with the control of such a ringing signal generator.
Some of the problems which arise in generating ringing signals are the elimination of false starts (bell tap) and false ring trip detections. Finally, telephone ringing signal generators located at remote distances from a central office and operated from batteries must be designed to draw as little power as possible so as to conserve the battery.